Cows Say Moo and Turkeys Say Gobble
by HamClover
Summary: Great. My first non-Hamtaro fic and it's all screwed up. I was really hyper while writing this. There's really no point. Just for a good laugh! Enjoy!
1. Magical Moo Box

Cows Say Moo And Turkeys Say Gobble!  
  
By HamClover  
  
July 29th, 2003  
  
Hello peoples! I am HamClover! You may not know me but I am quite well known as a Hamtaro fan! This is my first non-Hamtaro fic and I'm kinda in a sugar rush so this fic's a little well, um, pointless....  
  
Chapter 1- Magical Moo Box  
  
One day, Botan was riding her oar/broom thingy when she saw a strange box on the ground below. "What's this?" She asked. Botan landed her oar thingy and picked up the box. It said "Magical Moo Box- DO NOT OPEN!" Botan blinked. "I better bring this to Koenma!" She mutters to herself. When Botan flew to Koenma's even he didn't know what it was. "I suggest you bring It you Yusuke." Koenma suggested. "Oookaaay, but, I don't think that's a good idea." Botan said. "Oh poop! I'll come with you, just in case he decides to throw toilets at seasick mules!" Koenma exclaimed. Botan stood still. "Um.."  
  
When they found Yusuke, he was throwing Toilets at seasick mules. "See? I told you!" Koenma sneered. One of the mules had a toilets eat stuck on his neck and was running madly around and into the path of Keiko! The mule trampled Keiko and she got up, cussing at it. "What the heck is that!?" Yusuke asked. "It's a um, Magical Moo Box. You know what it is?" Botan asked. "No idea.." Suddenly, the Magical Moo Box mooed! Botan, startled, dropped the box. "That's why they call it the Magical Moo Box!" Yusuke mumbled. All of the sudden, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Ike from South Park walked up to them!  
  
"What the f**** is this!?" Cartman asked. "I dunno, looks like a box." Kyle said. "Mummffmummfffmuffmfmffu" Kenny said. "Yea, Kenny's right, let's open it!" Stan said. "NO!" Botan and Koenma screamed. "Why not?" Cartman asked. "Cause." "I pooped my pants." Ike said. Suddenly, the same mule that made Keiko PO'd ran up and trampled Kenny. He lay all bloody on the ground. "Oh my gosh! That mule killed Kenny! You bastard!" Kyle exclaimed. Kurama came by and picked up the dead Kenny with his rose whip. "Why is this dead boy sitting here?" He asked, disgusted. "Well an animal obviously trampled it. Look at the hoof prints." Hiei sneered. Cartman took out a pot pie and began eating it. His cat came by and started meowing. "Meow!" "NO KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY POT PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cartman screamed. The cat hissed at Cartman and opened the Magical Moo Box. The South Park kids ran away for no apparent reason, because Richard Simmons came out of the Magical Moo Box!!!!!!!  
  
Oh no! I'm leaving ya hanging! Lol, pretty pointless, eh? Please send in a review! Chapter 2 coming with my next sugar rush! 


	2. I'm A Spy!

Cows Say Moo And Turkeys Say Gobble!  
  
By HamClover  
  
August 2nd, 2003  
  
Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Really hyper today!!!!!!!! So this chapter is funnnnyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moo! (Oh I always wanted to say that!!!)  
  
Chapter 2- I'm a Spy!  
  
"RICHARD SIMMONS!?" Yusuke shouted. "Of all retards, why him!?" "I don't know, but let's be thankful it isn't Osama Bin Laden." Hiei said. "Ohhhhhhh!! You want Bin Laden?" Richard Simmons asked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *takes breathe*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Koenma faints* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouts. "Oh okay." Richard Simmons says. He scratches his butt. Then his picks his nose. Then he takes his finger out and on his finger is Mango from Saturday Night Live! "Egad!" Koenma screams, getting up. "It's that weird gay guy from that show Botan is always watching!" Botan puts her hands on her hips. "Hey! It's funny!" She says. Kuwabara heard all the commotion and walks up. "Hey guys. Um, what's all the noise for?" He asks. "Some little kids opened this strange box and now there are a bunch of strange people around." Kurama says. "Ooookkkaaaayyyy.." Kuwabara says. Mango gets up and starts flirting with Kuwabara. "Hey there!" He says. "AHHHHHHHH!!! Get it off me! Get it off me!" He screams. He kicks Mango off. "Uh! Oh my gosh! You guys are like, so bratty! I'm like, calling my lawyer!" Mango whines. He stomps off. Richard Simmons picks his nose again. "Hell no! You aren't picking you're f****** up nose while I'm here!" Yusuke shouts. "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouts as he uses his Spirit Gun on Richard Simmons. Richard Simmons blows up into little pieces of cheese! "Anyone hungry?" Yusuke asks. "Oh boy! I sure am!" Kuwabara shouts as he eats Richard Simmons' remains, err, cheese. Botan begins beating the cheese with her oar thingy. "Die!" She shouts. All of the sudden, James Bond walks up, with Bill Gates following. "What the hell is this? A party!?" Hiei asks. "I'm Bond, James Bond." James Bond says. "Well that's great." Yusuke says. "I'm rich! Weally, weally, rich!!!!!!" Bill Gates says. "Wonderful." Yusuke says sarcastically. "I think we should leave." Kurama says. "I'm Bond, James Bond. I'm a spy!" James Bond says. "SHUT UP!" Hiei and Yusuke shout. Bill Gates gets a bottle of Soy Sauce out. "Soy Sauce! Wanna use it? I got it in a dark and yucky alley from a weird man. He says Rosie O'Donnell used it!" Bill Gates says. "But it'll cost ya," The Yu Yu Hakusho gang sighs. "WE DON'T WANT YOUR FRICKEN SOY SAUCE!" They scream. "Oh, YOU MAKE BILL GATES REALLY MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bill Gates screams. He puts some cow poop in the soy sauce. A chemical reaction occurs. It explodes and it kills Bill Gates and Bond, James Bond. "Yay!! They're dead! Let's party!" Botan says happily. So they party, stomping on the Magical Moo Box. Little did they know, they where being watched, being watched by Ganondorf from the Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Weird. I was watching Saturday Night Live while writing this and I was playing the Legend Of Zelda earlier. Hmmmmmm. Ok. Please send a revwiew! Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo! Bagok! Bagok! (Oh it's my dream come true! Making animal sounds! I'm so proud!) lololololol HA! 


End file.
